Aeshan
by CJ2.O
Summary: One side of the coin. Brothers Aeshan and Aeser are separated after a tragic event happens to their village, and both search the galaxy for the other, and find several hardships on the way. Other side in my story Aeser.
1. preview

I stared at my brother's smile as he extended his hand as a gesture of kindness, after he beat me in "Jedi" that is.

"That settles it, YOUR going to town and getting the groceries," Aeser said, once he picked me off of the ground.

Though that was the deal, I know that he would follow me there for no reason at all. "You and I both know that if we played 'trooper' I woulda' kicked your ass." I said as I started off toward the village.

I watched as Aeser walked ahead of me and jumped onto a fallen tree, focusing on not losing his balance. "Yeah, but its not cool to twitch your finger and watch your opponent fall, it's a lot more interesting to be up close and personal," he jumped down and started walking backwards as he formed a gun out of the fingers on each hand and pressed them to his temples, " besides Jedi can do things with their minds," he started walking forward again, "I mean wouldn't it be awesome if I could move that tree without touching it? Huh, Aeshan?"

"I admit a Jedi can beat a trooper any day, but we are way too old to be taught in the ways of the force, but we can join the army in a few years. And we can finally be closer to dad! Maybe even in the same unit!"


	2. The Hunt

I stared at my brother's smile as he extended his hand as a gesture of kindness, after he beat me in "Jedi" that is.

"That settles it, YOUR going to town and getting the groceries," Aeser said, once he picked me off of the ground.

Though that was the deal, I know that he would follow me there for no reason at all. "You and I both know that if we played 'trooper' I woulda' kicked your ass." I said as I started off toward the village.

I watched as Aeser walked ahead of me and jumped onto a fallen tree, focusing on not losing his balance. "Yeah, but its not cool to twitch your finger and watch your opponent fall, it's a lot more interesting to be up close and personal," he jumped down and started walking backwards as he formed a gun out of the fingers on each hand and pressed them to his temples, " besides Jedi can do things with their minds," he started walking forward again, "I mean wouldn't it be awesome if I could move that tree without touching it? Huh, Aeshan?"

"I admit a Jedi can beat a trooper any day, but we are way too old to be taught in the ways of the force, but we can join the army in a few years. And we can finally be closer to dad! Maybe even in the same unit!"

"Yeah that would be…" I saw Aeser stop mid tracks and mid sentence, at the top of the hill right outside our village.

"What's wrong Aeser? You see…" and then I saw it, the very thing that made both of our hearts stop at the same time. An evil far greater than anything I had ever seen had shown up…

"Bounty hunters" we both whispered in unison as we watched the flames grow larger and larger.

I flashed back to this morning. "Mom! We're going out to play!"

"Ok, just don't go into the woods, you know how dangerous they can be."

"But Mom! You always let us go play in the woods, what's wrong with today?" I had asked.

Mom's voice started to get louder, "Because I said so! Do I need another reason?"

"Actually, YES! You do! You know that we play in the woods every day, what's wrong with today?" I had said, by this time my own temper had started to rise, and Aeser sat down at the table looking at his thumbs as he twiddled them.

"YOUNG MAN! You are only 10, you do NOT talk to your mother like that!"

"You know what? I'll talk to you however I want, you know why? Cause I hate you!"

My mind snapped back to the present when Aeser bolted towards the village. I completely understood what he was thinking and, my face drowned in tears, I chased after him on the quest to save our mother.

Everything was a blur as Aeser and I ran faster and faster. We passed by some of our favorite playing spots but paid no heed to them. The only thing that mattered was saving the one of the only two people I loved.

It seemed like an eternity before we reached the little town. I forgot why we were in the woods in the first place. I took one of my blaster pistols out of the holster. I looked to see that Aeser was way ahead of me I called his name as loud as I could, and tossed my blaster towards him. As soon as the blaster left my hand I knew I messed up, the blaster looked like it was going to hit him in the eye, barrel first. But then I noticed something extraordinary, in midair, it made an unnatural flip and turn so that it landed in his hand perfectly.

Could it be that my brother can already use the Force? No! That's impossible! You can't use it unless your trained in it, and he has received no training, has he? No, that's not possible either, to master the force you can't have any emotions, and we don't even have a Jedi anywhere near here, I'd be surprised if we even had one on planet. Or does he not even realize what he just did?

I pushed off all thoughts of confusion, now isn't the time for that. I ran, on the path we always took to get home when we were out way too late. In no time I was in front of our back door. Aeser must have taken the long way around. I kicked open the door, luckily our house wasn't on fire. I entered the house and felt a sudden pain on the back of my head.

I heard the ping of a frying pan dropping to the floor. "OH MY GOD! AESHAN, DON'T SCARE ME LIKE THAT!" Mother screamed as she came down and embraced me, I could feel her tears on my face and shoulder.

"I'm sorry about this morning I didn't mean what I said."

She seemed to not even notice I said anything as she snapped back up and said "Where's Aeser?!"

"He's fine I gave him one of my blasters and he took the long way around." as if on queue, the front door opened. We walked into the front room, expecting to see Aeser, but instead an armored body came in carrying Aeser, tied up. I was closest to him, and I dropped my blaster when Mother embraced me, so I ran up to him and started to attack with my fists and feet.

He seemed to laugh and just swatted at my face, his armored glove tore at my face, and the entire left side was on fire. I don't know what he did next, but whatever it was, it knocked the wind out of me, and sent me flying at the wall that separated the front and back rooms. I blacked out.

When I woke up I didn't know where I was, I looked around and noticed that I had gone straight through the wall. I heard my mother screaming at someone to stop, I remembered that I had dropped my blaster, I searched all over the rubble covered ground trying to find it. Finally by the time I found it I realized what was going on, and in a blind furry I picked it up and ran towards the hole I made and let loose a shot.

In hindsight it wasn't such a good idea to move so quickly after recovering from unconsciousness, because I felt that very thing from which I recovered creeping back.


	3. Welcome aboard

**AN: I do not know the ranks of any military branch, and I will not pretend I do, what I have in this chapter is the result of a 3 minute study on everyone's favorite encyclopedia, Wiki. **

* * *

I opened my eyes to see a blue sky. Apparently the house had burned down with the rest of the village. I was very lucky to be alive…

"MOTHER!" I ran all throughout the remains of the house, ignoring the horrid burns all about my body, moving stones here and there, kicking soot around, looking for my mother.  
Finally I came across a body, unrecognizable and burnt to a crisp. "No… no this can't be her…" I kept looking frantically but found no other evidence of even life…  
I came to the realization that the burnt body was my mother. I couldn't stand. I fell to my knees weeping over the corpse.

I had to give her a funeral, but there were no shovels around to bury her with.

I noticed a familiar noise, one that I recognized from being by the import depot. It was a starship. I turned to see the ship land and produce four troopers from its belly. Then finally someone wearing robes came forth, and it was obvious that the troopers greatly respected him.

Anger flowed through me, so much that I couldn't control it. I attacked the robed man with my fists. "YOU BASTARDS! You came here too late and now everyone… everyone is…" I grabbed at the man's robes and wept into them. I felt his arm around me in understanding. "I lost my damned brother too…" My anger rose again, "AND ITS ALL YOUR FAULT!" I swung at him one last time, but he caught my hand. Once again my sorrow took over and I wept once more.

After a few hours of my mourning, I finally regained my composure. "I'm sorry, sir, I couldn't control my emotions, it wasn't your fault, you couldn't have known," I said sniffing throughout the whole sentence.  
"It is fine young one, it is understandable to mourn the loss of so many loved ones," he said in the wise voice all experienced Jedi have, "but there is no need to mourn the loss of your brother, he is alive, not safe, but alive."  
I looked at this man with all the hope that was left in me, I chocked on my words, but finally managed a "Really?"  
He smiled, "Really"

I looked at the nearest that had the highest rank, captain, and said, "When can I sign up?"

He took off his helmet, and I gasped. "Son, this one time, only this once, will I let you lie about your age." I couldn't believe it, my father was one of the ones that came to save us, apparently the senate did care.

"Dad…" I couldn't hold it anymore, I jumped onto him and latched on like he was the only thing in the galaxy.

"Cap, you sure it's a good idea to let a kid enlist?" the warrant officer asked.

"This is my son we are talking about, he ain't an ordinary kid." Dad said smiling. Then he turned to me, "Son welcome to Echo company, Charlie platoon, Alpha squad, Delta team. Make sure you memorize that so that you can respond quickly, your rank is… gunny. You do remember what that all means right?"

"5th company, 3rd platoon, 1st squad, but there are only 3 teams in a squad. How are you 4th?"

"Gunny we are the first ones sent out, we need more people than most." the second lieutenant said.

"Oh"

The ship was rather comfortable, and a great place to get to know the people on board.

The Jedi was named Caron, and he was the whole reason this ship was here in the first place. He and his padawan were captured. His padawan was raped, and taken on board the hunters' ship, but Caron had escaped and called for trooper backup.

Dad was captain Pawii.

First Lieutenant Roan, was a rather silent fellow, but easy to get along with and it turns out his nickname is "Mime."

Second Lieutenant Thukan was rather funny, but when it got real so did he, his nickname, rendered by his real name and unnatural green hair color, was Toucan.

Warrant Officer Jorgero was cautious and a little paranoid, his mental condition got him the cruel nickname, Voices. I think I'll just call him George.

And I'm Master Gunnery Sergeant Ashen Pawii, I'm nicknamed Half-Paw, for obvious reasons.

"So, what do we do?" I asked wondering where Aeser was now.

"We need to search the rest of the planet for other survivors, and then take them to a safe planet, probably Coruscant," Mime finally said something

"Agreed, honestly Roan, I don't know why you ain't captain. If I could I'd promote you two ranks above me," my father said.

Mime ignored him and just went to the "ready room" to get his equipment.

Toucan grinned and said, "He's just got to put on his makeup for his performance, you know how much concentration that takes."


End file.
